


rest your weary head, we'll hold your crown

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 5+1- Bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 times Bellamy and Clarke took care of everyone else, and one time everyone took care of them





	rest your weary head, we'll hold your crown

_1._

Octavia found it hard to take a break. She'd spent most of her life either under the floor or in a cell and now she had a whole Earth available to her. She was running herself ragged, trying to be everywhere at once and it was showing. She'd hoped no one noticed but then Clarke yanked her into a tent and was now glaring at her.

 

"Lie down. Sleep." She pointed at the makeshift bed. Octavia resisted slightly but let Clarke push her down to the bed.

 

"Will you stay? Just until I fall asleep. I don't sleep well alone." Clarke had prepared for this evidently and pulled a book out of her jacket, laying down next to Octavia. She started reading, her voice soothing and quiet, lulling Octavia to sleep.

 

When she awoke a few hours later, Clarke was still there, reading aloud. At some point, she'd sat up and Octavia's head had ended up in her lap. Apparently, Clarke had been reading the book and looking at treaty proposals by other kru's because they were spread out all over the bed.

 

"How long did I sleep?" Octavia rubbed the sand out of her eyes, frowning a bit.

 

"Only four hours. You need to be getting eight a night." Clarke brushed a piece of hair away from Octavia's face and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

 

This is what it means to have a family, Octavia thought. She had Bell and she had Clarke, that was enough.

 

_2._

Raven had hurt her back when she landed in her tiny pod. Most days she could brush it off, but some days she couldn't. The bad days usually happened when it rained or got especially humid.

  
At some point, Clarke and Bellamy had realized this as well. There would be a chair that would magically appear or become available whenever she was standing for more than a few minutes, and she knew it was there doing. On rainy days Bellamy would ask her to make him something, usually far-fetched, so she could spend the day in her workshop. Clarke (normally opposed to random physical displays of affection) would duck under her arm using the guise of giving her a hug or walking arm-in-arm to give Raven an easier way to walk that took pressure off her back

 

_3._

Monty was sitting by the fire when Bellamy found him.

 

"Monty, is everything okay?" He was definitely sent to do this by Clarke. It was the kind of thing she'd do.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine"

 

"You're lying."

 

"Yeah, I am. Can I tell you something?" Bellamy nodded and Monty took a deep breath, "I think I'm gay and I have a major crush on Miller and he's your best friend which makes this super awkward." All of that, in one breath.

 

"Dude, I don't give a shit that you're gay. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me, but it doesn't change anything. And for what its worth, you should ask Miller out. He's probably into you." And with that, Bellamy clapped him on the shoulder and returned to Clarke.

 

_4._

Jasper was drunk. This was nothing new, but tonight was a new beast entirely. His memories of the night were hazy, but he distinctly remembers Bellamy and Clarke bickering over his prone figure.

  
"We have to take care of him!" That must be Clarke, she has such pretty hair, she's like a fairy.

 

"Actions have consequences." That would be Bellamy. He reminded Jasper of an asteroid. No idea why, but he did.

 

In the end, Clarke won (duh) and Jasper was lifted into Bellamy's arms.

 

He woke up the next morning arranged to be on his side (lying on his back he could choke on his own vomit- Clarke probably insisted on that), tucked in tightly, with a tin of water next to his head.

 

_5._

Harper had anxiety. Panic attacks, bad ones, and they had gotten marginally better since reaching Earth. Fresh air and sunlight and freedom had made everything a bit easier. But they still came, often with no reason and no warning. Like now. She had gotten past the barrier of camp before she crumpled to her knees, heaving in and out. She sobbed and shook, eyes tunneling and ears ringing.

 

Then, she appeared. Forcing Harper to look at her, Clarke cupped the girls face in her hands. She exaggerated her breathing to get Harper to mimic it and took Harper's hand and held it to her heart. Harper breathed with Clarke and felt the reassuring beat of her heart. When she finally came down from the attack, Clarke hugged her tightly and they stayed in the forest for a few hours, just talking.

 

A week later there was a small packet of herbs for her to mix into her water to ease her anxiety, Raven had made her a stress tool that she could fidget with, and Bellamy was teaching her self-defense to get all her extra energy out.

 

_+1_

The last month had been busy. They were joining TriKru and their leaders hadn't slept in days. They were either doing the normal work at camp during the day or diplomatic work at night. They ate only when food was placed near them and refused to take any breaks. But that was over now. They had joined TriKru, and the members of SkaiKru had a plan.

  
While Clarke and Bellamy were away in TonDC signing the final papers the first cabin went up. In it went a bed, covered in furs, and a fireplace that warmed everything up without burning it down.

 

When Clarke and Bellamy returned, both slouching with dark bruises under both eyes, they tried to jump into regular activities. Raven steered them away and towards their new cabin, one with windows that had shades to block out the sun. With a surprising lack of fight, Bellamy began heating up the bath and Raven helped Clarke out of her traditional grounder gear and took out the intricate braids. Bellamy and Clarke climbed into the warm bath together (okay, when did they get so cozy around each other while nude, Raven thought) while she got some food from the mess hall. When she returned they had gotten into the bed, fast asleep.

 

They slept for over 24 hours and the camp didn't even step foot towards the cabin in that time.


End file.
